the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rynn Recreaze-Vallia Morgenstern/Merry Early Christmas!
Hey guys! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up forgetting to tell ya'll Merry Christmas, since my life is so busy, so... here it is :P ''' MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! '''I really love you guys. :) ---- Kat: I hope you have a really Merry Christmas, and thank you for offering me tons of advice whenever I need it. You're still my role-model. ;D eKat: Heyyy there, parabatai. I really miss you, and the opportunity to have a proper conversation with you is really rare. I hope we'll get to talk more soon. Love ya! Clary: Hiiii, Mistress Cheerio :D Talking to you is always calming and fun. You're a great friend that's always here for me to talk to, and I really appreciate it. I lovey you! Oh, and tell Random Dude that I said hi. ;) Amber: Hallo, sister! :D Merry Christmas to you, and please, watch out for those racist fruits! I wish I could get you something and, like, ship it to ya or something, but... Nooo, we just had to live far away from each other. =_= Anyways,I love yaaa! Jessie: Hey xD Uh, Merry Christmas! I also wish I could get you something, but I'm down in Texas, and you're allll the wayyyy up theeeeeeere. upward Ah well, I'll visit you when I can. :P I love ya! Sapph: Hiiiii :D Merry Christmas to youuuuu! I wish I could, like, live with you o_o It would be so awesome, but I get the feeling that on the first day, we'd destroy the house together. xD I love youuuuu! Jase: Hiii, magic man! Merry Christmas! Don't work too hard on those animations and all that stuffs o_o Um... eat bunches of pizza and appear in closets at will! XD Monty: Hiiii there! Merry Christmas to youuu! I hope you drop into chat more often! :D Ivy: Hey there! We never really get to talk much anymore, do we? You're an amazing person, Ivy. Never forget that. ;) If you ever have any problems, you can always talk to me. Cali: Ahhhh, my partner in crime! How have you been? I hope you have a really Merry Christmas, and keep up your glittery hotness! Chu: Hai there, Miss Trace, Cell, Is, Sin! don't remember if that's right or not.... I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and keep up with you awesomeness! :P Oz: I never really get to talk to you anymore, but... Merry Christmas! Please take very good care of your bride, or you may receive a bomb for your Christmas present. xD 99: Hey! I never really get to talk to you either... I miss you a ton, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas. Keep an eye on Ozzy for us :P Anne: Hey there girly! I've missed talking to you a lot. I especially miss you chasing me around with a stick, however crazy that my sound. I love you a lot, and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! ---- Aaaand I get the feeling that I missed someone.... o_O It's very likely I'm missing someone.... :P Well, if I missed your name, just leave it in the comments below, and I'll add you on. xD And the coding for this thing keeps messing up, so... WHATEVS, MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~Rynn Morgenstern~ Category:Blog posts